To Be A Hero
by Queen Of Love And Lust
Summary: What if Layla wasn't the girl we all know from the movies? If instead of being an innocent, naive and eco feminist she was a darker, more cynical version of herself. Coupled with a famous best friend, a serious dislike for the rules and a new found crush on the school's resident hothead could life get any harder.
1. Chapter 1

Layla smirked, examining her reflection in her floor to ceiling mirror with a critical eye. Being the daughter of a world famous hero was hard, at least to her, since no one knew who she or her mother was other than in the super community, thank Gaia that they didn't know who her father was. Her mother had a natural affinity with animals from a young age it was only when the older woman entered middle school that her parents realised just how special she really was.

Layla had inherited her powers from both her mother and father, her talents with animals came from her mother, the ability to speak, understand and when she wanted to, control animals was an obvious one because most knew of her mother's powers. However anyone outside the immediate know how was unable to ascertain how she had received her ability to control, grow and manipulate plants. Her mother had kept it a closely guarded secret, only telling those she trusted immensely the truth, Layla's father instead of being the ordinary citizen accountant she claimed him to be to most people was in fact the notorious villain known by his alias Thorn.

He was finally captured after trying to cover the entire town in vine nets and enslaving carnivorous plants to kill those who disobeyed. It had taken four supers attacking at once to bring him down and that was only because one of them was Layla's mother and he refused to hurt the woman he loved. Layla still visited him once a month with regular updates, she also made sure his cell always contained one plant, however she made sure the power neutralisers were firmly in place and functioning before allowing him to have it. While he may have been a bitter, hate filled villain he had never been anything but kind and loving while around her and she couldn't bring herself to leave him alone in the prison with not a plant in sight.

Since today was the first day of high school she had dressed to impress, which basically meant her everyday clothes. Thanks to being a super Layla and her mother were well off and the red head had a never ending supply of clothes however she made sure to always include green and black into her outfit in some way, those two along with red were her favourite colours. Today she wore a black corset dress that was fitted to just above her hips them flared out to a bit before her knees. Her dress was held in place by two forest green ribbons tied to make a halter neck. Emerald green roses crawled up from the base of the dress, wrapping together and continuing up till they disappeared, two of the stems and flower moving up the ribbons tied around her neck.

She wore a pair of simple black combat boots that went to a bit above her ankle with dark green laces. The only accessories she wore were a simple pair of black rose earrings with small ruby glinting in the middle and a detailed ring on her middle finger on her right hand picturing a snake wound between the petals of a rose, it had been the ring her dad had given her mum when she was born, the ring meaning that he would always be with her. Her blood red curls rested calmly down her back to stop about mid- way, the front sides pulled together and back into a braid that was tied with a simple green thread. Streaks of hair dyed green and black wove through her hair and she grinned at her reflection, raising an eyebrow as she grabbed her bag from her bed.

The only makeup she wore was two streaks of black eyeliner, one on the top and bottom, joining into a slight flick at the end, her mother had taught her it was how the Arabian wore theirs back in ancient times and it reminded her of the gods. She didn't have need of any more than that, her lips were a natural deep pink while her eyelashes were long and dark, framing her emerald eyes perfectly. Layla was the type of beauty you would find in a magazine, her natural look consisted of full pouty lips set into a sweet heart shaped face, soft cheekbones and elegant eyebrows made her look sophisticated but kind.

It was a black shoulder bag with her books, a few pens and a wallet full of cash stuffed inside. She didn't need perfume like the other girls did, for some reason, she contributed it to her powers, she always smelt like she had just walked out of a flower patch in the spring. Taking one last glance in the mirror she bounced downstairs, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek gently as the older woman tried to give her some last minute advice, "I'll be fine mum, besides I have Nagini here with me," she grinned, lifting up her hair a bit so her mother could see the snake wound carefully around her plait, barely visible thanks to her camouflaging techniques,

"I still cannot believe you named that darling after the mean old snake from Harry potter," her mother sighed affectionately, kissing her on the forehead one last time and wishing her luck with school before Layla bounced out of the house, heading quickly over to Will's where her best friend lived, his parents knew about her father and still accepted her with open arms, something she was grateful for.

"Good morning Mummy," she greeted, walking into the house and wrapping the redhead in a quick hug, she had known the woman since she was in diapers and the older lady had become like her second mother, her own becoming the same for Will.

"Morning dear. You hungry?" she asked, setting a plate of salad in front of Layla and laughing at the appreciative look the younger girl sent her, being able to talk to animals had sort of taken out the pleasure in eating meat. Josie guessed if she was able to talk to animals she wouldn't be able to eat meat either, it would be to contradictory.

"Oh hey darling," Steve grinned, walking into the room and kissing her head, taking a seat across from her as Layla smirked.

"Good morning Commander" she raised an eyebrow as he looked at her questioningly and pointed to her eyes. He nodded his thanks and took out his glasses, quickly putting them on and posing flamboyantly, making her giggle at his antics.

"I can't believe you and Will are starting high school, it seems like just yesterday you guys were swimming naked in the kiddy pool" Josie gripped, still meandering about the kitchen as they waited for Will to come down. Layla blushed heatedly just as Will entered the kitchen.

"Mum," he groaned, ignoring the strict look she sent him as he strolled in casually, late to breakfast as usual. Layla smiled as he saw the exchange, knowing that Will would never change. "Morning Layla my dearest sister," he greeted, pressing a kiss to the corner of her head and sitting down beside Steve, taking a piece of toast and stuffing it into his face nearly whole, making Layla grimace at his lack of decorum.

A phone started ringing quietly and Josie moved away from the table to get her phone, flipping it open only for the ringing to continue. "Josie, it's the other one." Steve said quietly, holding up the small red phone that they used for their alter egos. She nodded and moved over to join him as he accepted the call, prompting the person on the other end to speak with a simple, "Go," he listened in silence for a few seconds before her turned back to his wife. "I see. Thank you Ma'am." He nodded ending the call, "There's trouble downtown, big trouble… downtown" he announced, the two exchanging looks before beginning to talk about what to do.

Josie gripped about missing Will's first day of school, telling an embarrassing story that Layla already knew thanks to being there and left in a hurry once realising she was wasting time, the two entering their secret sanctum through their usual way, the poles. Meanwhile Layla and Will hurried to turn on the small TV that rested in the kitchen for occasions such as these, watching as the commander and Jetstream once more defeated the threat to the city, the commander taking a souvenir for remembrance before the two had to turn off the TV and leave. "Yep they're good," Will sighed, picking up his bag and leaving the house with Layla by his side.

"So you still haven't told them then?" Layla asked, nudging Will gently with her shoulder as they walked side by side towards the bus stop.

"Told them what?" Will faked innocence but Layla just stared at him blankly till he cracked. "Fine, no I haven't but how am I supposed to say to two of the most influential supers in the city that their son doesn't have any powers," Will hissed defeated and Layla gave him a one armed hug despite him being taller than her.

"They love you Will and sure sometimes it may seem a bit of a possessive love but it's still you they love, not your powers. No matter what happens Will I'll be your best friend but you have to face up to them," she sighed and he nodded, thanking her quietly. The bus was coming slowly down the road towards them, looking like any normal bus but the two knew it was special thanks to the brochure telling them what to look for, plus their bus had this time space at this bus stop.

"Pinkie promise?" Will grinned, holding up his pinkie to shake like they did when they were little.

"Pinkie promise," she agreed, wrapping hers around his larger one as they shook.

"Now you can't break it little sister," he smirked and she scowled.

"You're older than me by what? Three months?" she growled but secretly she enjoyed the idea of having an older brother, especially if it was Will, it made her feel protected, safe.

The yellow bus pulled up at the stop and the door slid open, revealing the pinked face of the blonde bus driver, the two gave each other one last reassuring look then boarded the bus, the doors creaking closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The people on the bus went silent when they saw the two, Will stood there awkwardly in his red, white and blue colours showing just how much of a patriot he was while Layla glared at a group of kids snickering in the back, smirking when they instantly stopped talking. "Morning," the bus driver greeted, Will replying in kind absentmindedly.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked, still looking around at all the faces staring up at them, he was startled out of his observations by the bus driver hissing at him to be quiet.

"What are you crazy?" he questioned, flicking the lever to close the doors, Layla tensed, she hated the feeling of being locked up, she pondered that she probably got it from her father because it meant they were closed off from nature. "Unless you want every super villain in the neighbourhood to know we're here," he narrowed his eyes and Will was quick to apologise, about to walk down the aisle between seats when he was stopped by a hand from the driver.

"What's your name freshman?" the driver asked, looking suspiciously up at Will.

"Uh Will Stronghold," he said nervously, not knowing how the guy would react to the name, the Strongholds were widely known in the super world and Will hated all the attention her received.

"The Will Stronghold? Son of the Commander and Jetstream?" the guy asked excitedly and Will nodded reluctantly, he was used to this sort of thing. The driver shot to his feet and turned to face the other students, pulling Will in front of him to show him off. "Everybody this is Will, Will Stronghold. Son of the Commander and Jetstream," he announced excitedly and the people on the bus looked up interested.

"My name's Ron Wilson young hero, Sky High bus driver. If there's anything I can do to make your journey more comfortable." Ron rambled on and Layla smirked evilly, Will hated it when people did that, tried to set him apart from the crowd. Her smirk fell when she realised that she would be the one he was complaining to later. Ron pointed to a gothic looking girl and a nerdy boy sitting beside each other, "You two, up," he demanded, pointing his finger away from the seats.

"The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will Stronghold," he added and Layla resisted the urge to growl however she heard a quiet hiss coming from her hair, he was treating these people like they were less than Will all because of his family, she detested people like that, just like her mother. It was what had lead her and her mother to many of their sit ins and protests.

"It would be an honour," the nerdy boy said quickly, hoping up over the seat but having difficulty since the goth girl refused to move.

"No, its fine you don't have to," Will tried desperately to stop the boy from moving as both he and Layla attempted to move further down the aisle.

"No I want to, you're third generation man," he said, missing Will rolling his eyes and Layla grinned and giggled in the background.

"Magenta get up," he said down to the girl sitting beside him, trying to jimmy her along.

"Why? He only needs one seat," she asked dryly, her arms remaining crossed firmly across her chest, smiling slightly at the raised thumbs Layla shot her from over Will's shoulder.

"So he can sit with his girlfriend," the boy said nervously and Layla just about gagged, a loud retching sound coming from both her and Will.

"Hell to the no little boy, this here is my best friend not my boyfriend, he's like my freaking brother" she chimed and a nervous stammer came from behind her.

"Oh hi in that case, my names Larry," the small orange haired boy introduced himself, wiping off his glasses and tossing his head as he said his name, Layla inwardly shuddered.

"Yeah hi Larry, I'm not interested," she said softly, trying to cushion the blow and he nodded, waving goodbye as he took his seat.

The bus took off with a shuddering rumble of the engine, Will took a seat beside a boy Layla hardly knew but seemed to be good friends with Will, she was pretty sure she would have remember him if that was the case. The guy looked like a glow stick, practically blinding her with the neon colours.

She shook it off and headed to the back of the bus, raising an eyebrow at the kid stretched out across the seat like it was their bed. "You're going to move now," she growled and he nodded shakily, grabbing his bag and taking the spare seat across the aisle from Will, she hummed happily and slid onto the long seat, spreading out like the boy before her with her head laid on her satchel for a pillow.

She barely moved when the bus was launched into the air, much preferring to turn up the music on her phone and drown out the screaming, one of her mother's super friends and had taken her on many trips over the world when she was a child. Once when she was grounded he had taken her to China and back to get takeout in the span of a few minutes, well apart from the wait time, they had lied and told her mum it came from a restaurant in the town. The bus jolted as it set heavily on the ground, the students all milling off. Layla wove her way through the mass so she could stand beside Will, knowing that the older boy was worried about when they would have to show their powers.

She noticed with interest that many of the students stopped to stare at the new pupils, almost like they were assessing them with their eyes. She took note of a large group of students in particular, showing off powers such as shape shifting, levitation and invisibility, instantly labelling them as the "popular" kids in her head. Layla resisted the urge to groan at the several sets of eyes she could feel on her, watching with malicious intent as a blonde girl froze two boys who were leering at her, wishing she could do the same, laughing slightly under her breath when she realised that the entire cheer squad was only one girl.

A sudden rush in front of her alerted her to a new presence as it rounded the freshman inward, Layla resisted the urge to snag it with a poisonous vine, knowing that it was probably only a couple of idiotic older students thinking they could prey on the newbies. The blur stopped a revealed a mildly chubby boy standing in front of them, a second boy, this one with the power to stretch his body like rubber, came slinking down the stairs, stopping in front of the group as they began harassing them for money, claiming it as a new student fee.

"Let me bite them," a soft voice hissed in her ear and she smothered the urge to giggle, reaching up to discretely pat the snake's head, she saw Will grin slightly out of the corner of her eye and winked back, she could tell that he knew about Nagini being in her hair, she barely went anywhere without at least one animal. She was actually thinking of allowing Nagini to do it when a cheerful brunette stopped in front of the group, proceeding to lecture them on the rules. Layla tuned her out, never one to follow the rules and noticed out of the corner of her eye how Will was staring star struck at the girl. She made a note to keep an eye on the technopath, having heard the girls introduction only, the vibes she was receiving from the girl made her want to both back up and claw at her face simultaneously.

The girl finally finished speaking and Will asked what she had been talking about, Layla covered up the fact she didn't know by insisting he should have listened himself if he really wanted to know. They were lead to what appeared to be the school's gym, Layla steadfastly ignoring the boys who whistled after her while Will clenched his hands into fists, wishing he could pummel them for thinking like that about his baby sister. The doors were pushed open with a bang and they all assembled in a large group, staring about absentmindely as they waited for whoever was supposed to be coming to talk to them.


End file.
